Experiment X
by Venomfenom
Summary: Knd of a reverse crossover of Max Ride


Experiment

X

I'm running, there are four others following me, I don't know why I helped them they just feel special. I am fifteen; there is a girl who looks to be about my age keeping pace. The wind is pushing the hair out of her face so that I see she is very beautiful. But I don't have time to think about that. I turn and duck behind some thickets to buy time so I can talk to them.

Breathless I whisper, "This is the end of the line."

"But we want to help," she says; they all nod in agreement. "You helped us now we're helping you."

"I don't know if you can. Behind me is a ten foot wall, unless you got something up your sleeve, there isn't much you can do."

I turned and jumped and left this little gang to get past their dilemma. The arc of my jump is somewhere in the thousands of feet range. So I have lots of time to cruise and look around. But I was not prepared for what was unfolding behind me.

That one girl, you know the cute one? Launches into the air like a freakin' rocket with a kid in one arm and some "thing" in the other. As soon as I try to get good looks at them those dudes in black start shooting at us. On top of that I start to lose altitude so I have to wait to get back into the skies.

It seems like forever before I hit and when I do I'm scared it will hurt like hell. I've never jumped this high before and I'm glad I know how it feels now cause it doesn't even hurt. I just ran a couple seconds and leap right back up.

As soon as I'm back up I turn around just to watch that one cute girl drop the animal as if its dead weight. I'm ready to yell "What the flip is wrong with you!?" But the animal is really the other kid with their wings wrapped around them.

Oh that's cool. Whoa, whoa hold on. You got to be kidding me. Wings seriously? I mean come on how come I didn't get any wings?

Anyway, that other kid the last one of them not surprisingly does something "amazing" he crawls over the wall like a spider, jumps down and takes off like lightning. I mean seriously, it was crazy; this kid caught up and was keeping up with me in less than five seconds.

So after a few more leaps I make it to the edge of a forest a couple miles out. As I rest in a little clearing, I wait for the others to show up. They land a few feet away and the boy runs after them.

"Okay so you can help, but what the heck went down back there? Flying, speed, WINGS, I mean come on seriously. Who are you?"

The oldest of the group (the one I think is cute) steps up.

She has brunette hair with strawberry blonde highlights. Her eyes are a light shade of green.

"I'm Z-"

"Do you have a name Z?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes and says, "Zoe, and so you don't look like a scared piss-pump next time I do something I'll show you my powers."

She doesn't even give me a warning she just floats up and icy blue color spreads down her body. I thought she was just turning blue from no air, but she is really freezing her body like this one hero but I can't remember who.

When her entire body becomes frozen she picks up this entire tree and heaves it into the air. Then shoots a cold blast of air at it and freezes it. When she kicks it, it shatters like glass. I go and catch a piece of ice to rub against my head.

She drops down and picks up a little girl. "This is Paragon she's only seven and she's my sister. Mess with her and you die."

"Pleasant", I said sarcastically.

"Hi, who are you?" the little girl screams at me.

"Yea, who are you?" a voice says behind me.

I turn around to see that voice comes from the fast kid. "Hey I'm the one askin' the questions so, answer them, who are _you?_"

"Fine retard, I-"I stop him right there I'm cutting people off like scissors.

"What was that last thing?"

"Nothing, anyways I'm Jumper you already saw the jets and I can also copy stuff". He just stops.

"Uh, hello you mind putting that in stupid terms for us newcomers? I mean is it just me or is anybody else like what the heck is that."

"No it's just you" he says like he's trying to be funny. "But what that means is I can do basically anything but, it drains me so I can only do it for about ten minutes.

"Well alrighty then, let's see it."

"Hold on", he doesn't even give a warning he just jumps he lands a couple minutes later and his arm curls up and he starts shaking.

"Hey is he ok?" I ask

"Look at me, I can jump, deeh de deeh, no one knows who I am, cause I'm mysterial." He says in a weird voice.

Everyone is one the ground laughing their guts up, everyone except me.

A wave of pure fury rises like monster from its sleep and I let it embrace me like a blanket. The last time I had an episode like this two doctors ended up dead.

"You little bastard, you sure as hell don't know who I am. I'll rip you apart like the piece of crap you are!"

"Hey man it was just a joke calm down. Besides I'm sure your eyes are not supposed to glow like that." All my senses are sharper so I smell his fear.

The next thing I know I'm flying through the forest knocking down trees I hit. I hear their voices in the distance "Is he out","He should be".

I get up and ram full force into the girl she flies back through the hole I just left. I run after her to catch her before she gets up.

"You want some of me too, huh chick."I put all my anger into those words.

"No, but I made a promise to protect him so I take the whole thing if I have to. So just calm down and we can end this right now." Her voice is so soothing.

I don't know what it is about her but when she says that the anger just breaks and goes back into its little cave, defeated.

She walks over to me and holds me in a hug. "It's ok I know you're sorry but we have to get control of that anger I have a bit of a problem myself and some things that can help.

I look into her beautiful emerald green eyes and say, "I'm sorry". Then it just hits me like a she did. I'm in love.


End file.
